A Little Green
by amluv
Summary: Bella and Andromeda spend an afternoon together during holidays off from Hogwarts. FEMSLASH; BLACKCEST


Fanfic: "A Little Green"

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Bellatrix/Andromeda

Rating: R/NC-17 (blackcest)

Archive: This will probably be housed over at Realm of the Shadow

Disclaimer: the Black sisters are the property of J.K. Rowling.

AN 1: unbeta'd…so ya know, mistakes are bound to be made…

AN 2: This takes place circa Bella's last year of Hogwarts and Andromeda's 6th year. The last time I wrote these two, I wanted to jump off a bridge, but in a good way. J was right when she deemed them "the ship that hurts"

She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. Her skin wasn't quite as fair or delicate as her younger sister's, so she could withstand the sun's rays if only for a few hours. She loved this time of year, with the beginning of term weeks away, she pretty much was able to do whatever she pleased. And what pleased her most was spending as much time with her eldest sister as humanly possible. Growing up, they had always been close, but as of late her attachment as taken an unexpected turn.

She didn't know when her feelings became so intense, but there was very little she could do to fight the pull she felt, no matter how hard she fought it. Bellatrix Black was captivating. There wasn't a time when Andromeda Black could remember when she wasn't. However, it was the beginning of this summer's holiday that Belletrix had become her obsession to the point of distraction. As Andromeda lay about the green grass on the grounds of the Black manor, all she could think about was the many facets of her older sister.

People often commented on the likeness of the two, but deep down Andromeda felt she was no where near as beautiful or elegant as her eldest sister. She could scarcely think of anyone more beautiful than Bellatrix. Hers was a beauty and demeanor for the ages and unparalleled by anyone she'd ever seen and most definitely of anyone in their acquaintance. Andromeda thought if she were deemed comely, pretty even, then Bellatrix was down right ravishing.

As if on cue, she heard footsteps. It was almost as if she felt Bellatrix's presence before she, herself, had actually appeared. The young witch could not help the smile that had forged on her lips. Bella had finally arrived. Yes, this was most definitely her favorite time of year and she planned to spend as much of this holiday with Bellatrix as humanly possible.

Andromeda remained motionless, thick, auburn hair sprayed out against verdant grass, with one arm draped across her eyes while the other rested comfortably on her stomach. She was the picture of relaxation.

The air above her grew heavy and the intensity of the sunlight seemed to dim a bit and she surmised that Bella blocked the sunlight that had just shown down on her face.

"Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me, is that not my dear sister Anie resting on her laurels like some common gadabout on holiday," said her sister teasingly as she peered down. The smile on Andromeda's smile grew wider and her heart beat a tad faster.

"Surely they do, for I am not your sister, but a pixie in quiet repose. That is it was quiet until a rather loud and boorish troll happened along my path to interrupt my commune with the sun." Her tone was equally playful in her teasing as she continued to lay peacefully upon the patch of green.

"Too bad, because I've come to fetch my sister to show her something quite wondrous. But as you are not she, then I have no need of you and shall go 'bout my merry way," she said as she did an about-face to take her leave. However, she didn't get very far as Andromeda sprang up all too quickly and seized her wrist before she could get farther than a half pace.

"Is it true Bella, have you really to come to show me something wondrous?" She asked giddily.

"Of course I have." She told the younger girl, a wicked smile painted upon her lips. The look caused Andromeda to tingle with excitement.

"Oh Bella I know that look. I do believe that you plan to play a trick on me, so I shall decline your invite." She teased as she released the firm yet tender grip she had on the other girl's wrist.

Despite being nearly two years younger than Bellatrix, Andromeda's mature demeanor belied her sixteen years of age and she was often mistaken for the eldest of the Black girls. However, whenever she and Bellatrix were together they always managed to bring about the playful nature in each other. For they were more than just sisters, they were also the best of friends as well.

Having relinquished her hold on her sister, Andromeda began to lazily walk about the grounds in hopes that the darker witch would follow. They enjoyed playing the game, hunter and prey, but between the two of them, it was hard to tell at any given moment, which was the hunter and which the prey.

After only a few moments later, the young witch heard her sister approach once again.

"Come now Anie, I know better than to mislead you, for you are far too clever. It just so happens that I've something truly amazing to show you and you should feel quite honored that I have chosen to share such a treasure with you. Now come." She said as she held out her hand for her sister to take.

It didn't take long for Andromeda to slip her fingers between that of Bellatrix's and she couldn't help but feel the fluttering that gave way in her stomach at the touch. Again she smiled and they were off on their merry way.

After walking a fair distance off of the family grounds and beyond a thicket of bush, the two sisters finally arrived to a little cottage on the outskirts of the village. It was made of simple brick and mortar, grey and unremarkable. Perhaps it was that very simplicity that made it seem so inviting and homey, so...charming.

"I happened upon this little hovel a few weeks ago and I've been coming here to practice my charms." Bellatrix said by way of explanation as they walked through the tiny garden to reach the arch of the door.

"I think it quaint. I wondered where you had gotten off to these past few weeks. And here all this time I thought you were off on some clandestine rendezvous with a boy." The eldest Black sister gave a haughty huff as they entered the cottage, revealing the modifications that Bellatrix had made over the summer. "I would not have wasted this," she said while she stretched out her arms in a flourishingly expressive manner, "...on a mere boy."

Andromeda marveled at sight that greeted her as she stepped through the threshold of the cottage door. There was a fireplace with a mantle and above it hang the Black family crest with the words "Toujours Pur" in blazing gold script. Of course everything else was decorated in various shades of green and a touches of silver here and there, a nod to their school house, Slytherin. From the drapes to the carpeting, the little dwelling beyond the the thicket was earmarked by Bellatrix's signature colors.

It was all very cozy and oddly warm. Both were things that the average person did not associate with Bellatrix, for she was neither cozy nor was she warm. However there were always exceptions, and Andromeda was one of very few people who knew this to be true of Bellatrix. And in that moment she never felt closer to Bella more than she did in the middle of that tiny cottage. It was a wondrous thing indeed.

"So you approve then?" Bella whispered into her ear as she leaned in from behind and hugged her.

She welcomed the feel of the hard press of Bella's reedy frame. Bellatrix was slightly taller than she and it seemed as if her smaller frame molded into that of the older girl. She would even go as far as to say that it would seem that they were a perfect fit. Perfectly matched in every way.

She felt a slight shake about her arms, "Anie did you hear me?"

She loved the pet name Bella gave her and loathed to her it fall from anyone else's lips. In a way, she thought it a transgression of sorts. As if the perpetrator had some how infringed upon something that was strictly theirs and theirs alone. Something sacred to only them.

"I think it's positively brilliant Bella." She sighed in contentment as she turned to face her sister.

Somehow she managed to ease herself into Bellatrix' s waiting arms and reached up to peck her on the cheek. Then the unexpected happened. Her lips warm from the innocent peck, gave way to another, this time on the other cheek. Something in that moment completely altered the mood in the confined space. Then came another peck, this time on the lips. And again, she pulled back only to see Bellatrix's eyes had grown dark and stormy. And without further ado, the eldest of the Black girls descended upon her and latched on to her lips with a hunger unlike that of any she'd ever known.

The young witch's mind became clouded as her mouth was devoured. Somehow the impossibility of her darkest dreams had become the reality of her waking life. It was all too easy for Andromeda to give in to her desires and she lost herself in the sweet taste of her sister's lips.

Kisses gave way to caresses and caresses gave way to desperate clutches wrought with need and carnality.

Bellatrix began to remove her robes all the while keeping her dark eyes trained upon those of her sister's. Andromeda felt as if she had been swept up in a maelstrom. Her limbs no longer heeded her commands but that of those of some stranger who had taken over her body. She groped about the reedy frame of the darker of the Black girls.

Divested of their robes, the two sisters collapsed atop the feathered bed that sat by the only window in the cottage. It's wooden frame groan under their combined weight as their naked bodies writhed in a rutted fervor. Bellatrix insinuated her knee in between Andromeda's waiting legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this Bella," she said breathlessly, upon feeling the full effect of the pressure.

"That isn't exactly going to stop us, now...is it..." Bellatrix replied in a low and almost dangerous voice.

Those were the last words Andromeda heard as her sister sank her teeth into supple and willing flesh. That dark thought that she held in the smallest corner of her deepest desires finally gave way and she reveled in the knowledge that it was one that was shared...enthusiastically.

Andromeda thought about how girls at Hogwarts talked of such scandalous acts. Not between sisters of course, nor witches, but the act of lovemaking itself. They would go on and on about things, that upon hearing about sounded down right repulsive, but as Bellatrix plundered her mouth, it did not seem remotely repugnant at all.

The older girl stopped in between kisses to reveal her true feelings, "I just couldn't...wait...any...longer." She gasped, as she dragged the sentence out and then dipped her head back down to affix her mouth upon the younger girl's hardened nipple. "You have no idea to the extent of madness you drive me Anie. I need you pet...I need to be in you."

The middle Black sister's head swam as hushing thighs gave way to a very insistent hand. The sensations she felt were new and wondrous and a little frightening as her body seemed to respond to each of Bella's thrusts of its own accord. A strange guttural sound escaped her lips just as she felt her sister's middle finger hit a particularly sensitive area from within her sex.

There was no description for what was happening to Andromeda at that very moment. Words did not exist that could properly convey what emanated from her. It was as if she was completely suffused with what could only be defined as ecstasy. Every part of her being crackled with an extraordinary energy. Her entire body simply hummed from all of the sensation she felt. Surely, she thought, her sister had to be an incredibly powerful witch to conjure such magnificent magic.

Because magic was the only reasonable explanation for this phenomenon.

The girl's breathing became laboured and ragged as her orgasm swelled. The thought of passing into the afterlife crossed her mind, because there was no doubt in her mind that no one person could endure such rapture and continue to live on afterwards. It was both a frightening and elating feeling all at once. It was bloody marvelous is what it was. Transcendent even.

She had no idea at what point Bellatrix dipped her head down to lath at the swollen bit of flesh between her legs but her hips bucked in tandem with each flick of the tongue and nip of the teeth. She grabbed the back of her sister's head, threaded her fingers in thick, inky hair and rode her face the way one rides a spirited colt to break it of its wildness. And then a blood curdling scream shook the very foundation of the little cottage tucked away in the thicket on the outskirts of Black Manor.

Her thunderous orgasm having finally subsided, Andromeda rolled over so that she now laid upon Bellatrix's shoulder. She snuggled closer to get the full effect of feeling the warmth of her skin and the beating of her heart. She was overwhelmed with emotion and didn't know whether or not she would explode from the pure euphoria that surged through her body.

She lazily drew random shapes along her sister's torso, reveling in the softness found in sinewy flesh. Andromeda felt the slight quiver beneath Belletrix's skin and marveled at the reaction the contact caused. "I did that," she thought to herself. And not too much longer after that, the question that hand longed to ask finally escaped her lips.

"How did you know?" Her voice was quiet, yet filled with excitement.

Before she replied, Bellatrix tightened her embrace and stroked her sister in the tenderest fashion.

"I could feel it. I could feel...you." She said as if lost in thought. "The feelings have always been there Anie. Just brewing beneath the surface of it all. I've wanted this for such a long time, but I knew that you had to be ready. Love is a kind of magic, pet. It's very intuitive and very powerful. And it needs to come about in its own time.

"Is that what you feel then, love?"

"I thought that quite plain to see. Do you question my intentions?"

Andromeda hadn't meant for her words to be an affront to her sister and upon hearing the hurt in Bellatrix's voice immediately regretted asking the question.

"I don't doubt your words Bella. It's just that..." She stopped herself, not quite sure how to frame her query. The situation she found herself was not something she had anticipated. It was something that merely spoke to her in her most distant dreams and now that they have become a reality, it was a bit much to wrap her brain around.

She felt Bellatrix's hand cup her chin and gently turn her head toward her. The was something hypnotic about the way Bella looked at her. Her eyes were smokey...haunting. And she felt like she would drown in them if she peered into them for too long.

"It's just what?" Her voice slightly quivered, as if she were afraid to her the answer.

"It's just, why me? I mean I've seen the way boys at school look at you. Dashing and handsome boys. You could have your pick of the whole lot and yet..."

"I'm here with you?"

"Yes."

"Well, yes, of course you are my sweet. You're the only one who is worthy enough to insight such passion in me."

Andromeda felt an inexplicable warmth as she gazed upon Bellatrix's smiling lips. Then a dark thought passed through her mind when she remembered the most adept way her sister manipulated her body. Surely that had to have taken some practice. And it wasn't the kind of thing one learns on their own.

A sickening feeling suddenly overcame the young witch that was shortly replaced by something that could only be likened to murderous rage.

"But there were others weren't there Bella." Her voice grew cold and distant and unrecognizable to her own ear.

"Yes." Came the bemused reply.

"I see." She turned away from Bellatrix, fearing she would see the hurt she felt knowing that the one person she truly loved had shared her body with others. How was it possible to be so happy in one minute and absolutely miserable in the next?

"An? Oh for Merlin's sake, don't be so dramatic Andromeda." She pulled Andromeda's shoulder so that she could see her face.

"So I've been with others. What of it? It's not like I cared for any of them. Besides, I was always thinking of you. You're the only one I've ever truly wanted...ever truly needed. Isn't that all that matters?" She continued in an almost petulant voice.

The younger of the two took a moment to think about what her sister said. Though she loathe the idea of Bellatrix sharing her body with others, they were now bound to each other in a way they were not to any other living soul. And really that was all that truly mattered.

After what seemed like many moments later, Andromeda finally returned her gaze to Bellatrix and pinned those dark, seductive eyes with those of her own, "Swear to me Bella. Swear to me that there will never be any other. That'll you'll love no one else."

Even to her own ears, it sounded like a desperate plea, but she couldn't bear the thought of sharing Bella's affection with anyone. "Not even under Imperius will I ever even entertain the thought of another. How could I, with such a treasure in my possession?" Bella said as she smiled and placed a light kiss upon Andromeda's soft lips.

"Good, because it would do you well not to trifle with the affections of a powerful witch." Her tone was neither light nor playful as she directed her reply to the girl looking down at her under hooded eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way pet...I wouldn't have it have it any...other...way."


End file.
